Take One
by Muckefuck
Summary: Post Fairytale Braid AU: Judal comes to visit Aladdin with plans in mind. The man bringing along his trusty friend Kouha to film a nice video with the good help of Aladdin.


It was late, very late in the evening.

Ugo had long since come in to tuck him into bed. The adult had been adamant on being around the house more often after the events of not so long ago. Of course Aladdin didn't mind at all, he loved having the other's company. It was really nice to have someone who could help more with homework as well.

Aladdin was curled up in his bed sheets, his body spread out underneath the cold sheets as he tried to steal the coldness from them. It was so humid this evening. Even with the air conditioning running on high, even with his fan blowing from the side of the room, it was just far too warm.

He looked over towards his bedroom door and wondered about the distance. The fridge was just two rooms away. If he was really quiet, he could make it. Would Ugo mind if he went and ate some ice cream immediately after they had just had dinner though? Ice cream sounded so good right now though. It was just beyond his sight, sitting in the fridge. The ice cream was taunting him with its cold, welcoming nature. He wanted it so bad.

He knew for a fact that there was chocolate ice cream in the freezer too. There was delicious homemade ice cream that Ugo had gotten from his girlfriend in the freezer. Paimon was such a great person. Her ice cream was amazing too. Aladdin wasn't sure how long he would last wasting away in the heat when there was perfectly good ice cream out there.

He was going to have to go get some. The boy sat up and began to move when he felt something pull him back. Not in the figurative sense though, but quite literally a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into his bed. He jumped as he was grabbed, looking over his shoulder only to see that Judal had snuck into the apartment.

The man looked at him with mischief written across his features. His lips moved forward only to capture Aladdin's greedily. Aladdin was forced to fall back onto his mattress, his arms wrapping around the raven haired man. His fingers drifted into the thick mess of black hair Judal had braided. The other had insisted on extensions, refusing to step foot out of Ugo and Aladdin's home until his hair looked like its former length. Ugo and Zagan had had to roam across the city until they had found the extensions for his hair. Aladdin could understand the other's insistence though. He liked how long Judal's hair was.

But even with the comfort of Judal against him, he was still too hot. It wasn't a good time for something like this. Aladdin pushed Judal back and shook his head. "Come on, I'm going to get ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Judal stared down at him, fixing him with a look. "It's almost midnight. You don't need ice cream."

"It's too hot, I need ice cream to cool off," Aladdin whined.

"Too hot? Damn it Judal, I said for you to wait for me," a voice piped up from the open window nearby. A bag flung itself over the windowsill before a pair of hands came into view. A panting Kouha pushed himself over the sill, into the bedroom before he was turning around, shutting the window and closing the blinds.

"Kouha? What are you doing here?" Aladdin was used to seeing him now and then, but usually the other was so busy with his own things. Kouha waved him off, grabbed the chair from his desk before he was pulling his bag over and beginning to pull things out. He pulled a tripod out of his bag and began to set it up first, before he did anything else.

Judal grinned over at him before he looked back at Aladdin, "I got an idea and Kouha's going to help me out."

"An idea? Why are you setting a camera up in here?" Aladdin looked over at him only to find Judal moving in. He felt the other moving his hands behind his back, one of Judal's hands reaching behind him.

"Come on, Kouha. I don't have all night. It's finals tomorrow."

"Patience. I just got the camera set up. Here," Aladdin saw something white moved from one to the other before Judal was wrapping it around his hands. He moved to kiss Aladdin again and Aladdin's mind instantly made the connection.

He shook his head, pushing at Judal only to find his body pressed into the bed again. He had to reach his hands up over his body in order not to hurt them. There was no way he was doing this. He couldn't. Judal was asking too much.

"We can't make that kind of movie in here!"

Judal looked over at Kouha, "Is the camera working?"

"You're filming now."

Judal grinned back to Aladdin, "everything's working. I think we can."

"I don't mean can't literally, but I can't ma-" he cried out when he felt Judal's mouth latch onto his chest, sucking on one of his nipples. His hands roamed down Aladdin's body. Aladdin could only lay there shivering as Judal moved against him.

"Kouha, another strip of cloth," Judal demanded. The other gave without question, setting up a second camera at a different angle. The older boy looked down at Aladdin and shook his head. "Sorry, brat, but we don't want unwanted visitors while I make a masterpiece. You can feel free to scream at the end of this."

Aladdin went to argue, but Judal wrapped the cloth around his face, making sure there was a knot where Aladdin's mouth was so that Aladdin had to keep his mouth open for it. From the moment the cloth was tied in place, Judal was on the move. His hands pushed Aladdin over so that they were facing the cameras. Judal's whole front was visible now. He pulled off his jacket first, tossing it aside. His body remained on Aladdin's stomach, pinning him down.

Then when his jacket was gone, his tank was soon following, his upper torso completely bare. He licked his lips as he began to move. His hands landed on Aladdin's chest, sliding up his body and making sure that there was as much connection as possible. The hands moved apart from one another to roam over Aladdin's shoulders, up his arms until his hands were on Aladdin's. His face looked straight into the boy's.

"Try not to think about the cameras and Kouha while I'm doing this, alright?" Judal leaned towards one of Aladdin's ears, murmuring to him gently. "I need something for while you're not skipping school and I am. You are far too tempting for your own good, walking around so innocently when I know if I look under your bed there will be a stack of sex books there."

Aladdin shook his head, earning a disappointed look from Judal.

"Let me try to fill those fantasies for you, shall I?" He moved his hands along Aladdin's chest, pressing his lips to the soft skin. "I would ask you to tell me where you like it, but I have a good idea already."

Aladdin could only shiver under Judal's touch. His eyes roamed over the other's person, seeing him move along his body with those hands. They had done this before. They had done this many times before, but it hadn't been this hot in the places they had done this. It hadn't felt like he was burning alive before the other had even touched him. He wasn't sure whether to try calling for Ugo or to see where this would go.

A pornographic film though, what was he thinking?

Still, as Aladdin felt his gaze roam appreciatively over the other's body, he couldn't decide on anyone else that he would let do this with him.

He felt the other's fingers against his ass and bucked up against them, moaning into the cloth in his mouth. His gaze flickered up to Judal's, seeing him opening the lubricant in a relaxed manner.

"Damn, Chibi. Look at you," he lifted Aladdin's hips, Kouha moving forward with the camera more before Judal did something that made Aladdin's heart feel like it had stopped. His mouth pressed against his ass and entered him, pushing into him and out again. The slick muscle moving in such a manner that Aladdin couldn't help but to squirm, his hands moving to where the bind was in his mouth and managing to push it down, letting it hang around his neck before he was suddenly begging.

Judal hoisted the legs over his shoulders, feeling them cross behind him. Aladdin's behind tightened in an effort to hold on probably. They had never done this before. He listened to the moans, the small pleas that escaped the boy as he went on his merry way licking into his insides.

It was only after a moment that he pulled back, smirking. "Do you want to taste yourself?" He slid the legs off of himself and moved over the other's body, ignoring the erection pressing against his chest as he kissed him. Aladdin was always so willing after the initial contact. He was like putty in his hands. Judal could do anything now.

He pushed himself up once more. His sight glued to Aladdin as he licked his lips, giving the boy a once over. His hands drifted off the other's body, to his pants that he quickly unbuttoned. What a perfect opportunity to film, to be able to see over and over the look that was on Aladdin's face right now. The way his eyes widened, his mouth parting after being bruised not so long ago from his kisses.

He watched the boy watch him unzip and toss aside his pants and boxers, moving forward to line them up once more. His arm went next to the boy's face as he pushed himself in. Aladdin wrapped his bound hands around his neck. Those lips of his met his own so quickly, taking him by some measure of surprise.

Aladdin moaned into his mouth, his body bucking against his own, and his ass tightening around his cock. It was all Judal could do to make sure he had the length of time he wanted for his film. He held those torturous hips down with his free hand. His mouth moved down Aladdin's body.

It was beyond Aladdin's focus to remember that they were being filmed. He was too hot, his body was slowly burning, once more turned on beyond the point of sanity. He knew what the other would want. He knew how to get things to be over before he died from all this heat.

He leaned his head back and began to speak, all but moaning his words to the other.

"Judal… please… I'm going to cum if you don't stop…"

The other moved faster against him, Judal's gaze locked on him. Those carmine eyes fixed on him as Aladdin moaned and writhed. Aladdin's eyes began to water as he tried to move his hands more freely.

"…I want to hold you, free my arms please… I need you…"

He watched the other shut his eyes, biting his lip as he focused on trying to thrust his way to completion. He must have been very close tonight. There was sweat dripping down his chest, making him look better with what light they had in the room.

"…more… please… move faster."

"Damn it!" Judal began to curse as he came, burying himself deep within Aladdin. His body shook from the amount of stimulation, those eyes looked down at him. Aladdin only hooked his arms around the other and moved up to kiss him, hanging onto him.

His mouth went to Judal's ear, as Judal had done so many times with him, "thank you… You feel so good inside me."

"Damn it, Chibi, I'm going to end up taking you home with me."

"I want to go wherever you go," Aladdin murmured to him, feeling the other shake harder. "take me to the ocean again. I want to lay on the beach with you and feel the waves wash over us. You look really attractive when you're all wet." His body pressed a little closer to Judal's.

He heard the cameraman moan a bit, whimpering from his place behind the camera before Judal was yanking the bind off Aladdin's hands, pushing him back down against the sheets and kissing him hard. Their bodies tangled up there, their hair beginning to really come undone when they heard movement from outside the room. Judal stopped as the door was knocked on, Kouha staring over at the door in terror. The pink haired boy rushed about, grabbing the cameras and diving behind the other side of the bed as the door opened, Ugo peeking into the room before he shook his head.

"…It's too hot for that kind of thing. Both of you go to sleep." Ugo looked up at Judal's look of disbelief before Ugo held up his cellphone. "Zagan called to tell me that you'd snuck out again. You don't honestly think I leave the window in Aladdin's room open all the time, do you?"

The adult left before Aladdin snuggled close and kissed Judal's chest.

"I forgot to ask Ugo-kun if we could have ice cream."

"Of all the times to want something like that," Judal shook his head and looked over the other side of the bed. "My film better not be damaged from your diving techniques."

"I got it!" Kouha waved. "Don't worry. I normally fall over like this at work. It doesn't hurt anymore."


End file.
